


Any Man Of Mine

by Showndra_Ridge



Series: Karaoke Nightmare [2]
Category: Gravitation
Genre: M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 08:56:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3844909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Showndra_Ridge/pseuds/Showndra_Ridge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to “Cadillac Style…” When will Yuki learn not to let Shuichi drag him to Karaoke bars?   Old fic, posted to other sites a long time ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Any Man Of Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Any Man Of Mine  
> By: SHANIA TWAIN

Here they were, again at the same damn bar… one thing was different, instead of just him and Shuichi, the whole Nittle Grasper group (Bad Luck included) had come. Yuki really didn’t want to be there with Tohma, Ryuichi, and everyone. Yuki knew how this would go… or how Shuichi wanted it to go, but he would be damned if Shuichi would get him on that stage with everyone there.

For a while it seemed as if Shuichi were content to watch other people go up on stage. Ryuichi had managed to make it on stage at least once that night, and Yuki had watched as his lover almost drooled over the singer. He felt jealous for some reason. Shuichi’s eyes had stayed locked on Ryuichi while he sung, and Yuki had almost wanted to kill the singer. Him jealous? Yes it happened.

Ryuichi had sat down, happy and bubbly, and Yuki had chosen to ignore how his lover congratulated Ryuichi. Tohma chose to ignore the fact that Yuki was jealous, he had of course been able to tell that about him.

“Yuki?” That voice came to his ears… and it began.

“What?” Yuki pretended to not know what the pink haired wonder wanted.

“Will you go on stage and sing with me?” Shuichi begged him.

Hiroshi spit out what he had been drinking, Suguru actually seemed surprised, everyone in fact did, with the acceptation of Tohma who looked amused.

“I don’t sing.” Yuki told him, he made a move to pick up his glass, only to find Shuichi in his way.

“But you did that one time for me Yuki.”

Damn.

“Yuki can sing?” Hiro seemed interested.

“Yeah, I didn’t tell you about it? Well the last time we were here he sang me this really nice song.” Shuichi told his friend.

Damn, damn damn.

“Yuki you never told me you could sing.” Tohma told him.

“I can’t.” Yuki muttered, reaching around Shuichi to get to his drink.

“But you did so well the last time we were here people clapped for you!” Shuichi told his lover.

“You where drunk.” Yuki told him, trying to ignore the interested looks from everyone gathered. At least that damned K wasn’t here.

“No I wasn’t.” Shuichi told him. He knew he almost had Yuki cornered, granted it may mean the couch for him for the next month, hearing Yuki sing again would be worth it.

“Eiri-san, why don’t you just take the stage and prove him wrong?” Tohma asked him, he was plotting something, Yuki just knew it.

“You’re not scared to are you?” Ryuichi asked him.

Yuki wasn’t sure if it was the adult egging him on or the child asking a real question.

Damn.

“Come on Yuki, just one song!” Shuichi begged him.

Well his lover had been drooling over Ryuichi enough as it was, maybe if he did take the stage it would remind him who’s bed he slept in… or not.

“Fine.” Yuki said, and signed as he stood.

Shuichi looked like he was going to pass out or take off in happiness, or something. “I get to pick song!” the pink haired singer ran to the stage and began to flip threw the lists of songs.

Yuki slowly followed him on the stage. This was bad very bad.

Shuichi found a song and hit it, just as Yuki got there. Yuki would be left to sing it alone.

Yuki was not happy…

 

This is what a woman wants...  
Any man of mine better be proud of me  
Even when I'm ugly he still better love me  
And I can be late for a date that's fine  
But he better be on time

 

Yuki stared at the words for a moment. Country, again, Shuichi had very weird tastes sometimes. That and the fact that it was a girls song didn’t help. Shuichi was the cross-dresser here not him.

“Sing it Yuki or he’ll have to chose another one!” someone shouted from the table, Yuki didn’t want to know who it was.

With a second sigh he began to sing.

 

Any man of mine'll say it fits just right  
When last year's dress is just a little too tight  
And anything I do or say better be okay  
When I have a bad hair day

 

Cat calls began to sound from the NG table. Shuichi would pay for picking this song.

 

And if I change my mind  
A million times  
I wanna hear him say  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah I like it that way  
Any man of mine better walk the line  
Better show me a teasin' squeezin' pleasin' kinda time  
I need a man who knows, how the story goes  
He's gotta be a heartbeatin' fine treatin'  
Breathtakin' earthquakin' kind  
Any man of mine

 

“Sing it Yuki!”

Yuki tried to figure out who it was so he could kill them later.

 

Well any man of mine better disagree  
When I say another woman's lookin' better than me  
And when I cook him dinner and I burn it black  
He better say, mmmm, I like it like that yeah

 

Yuki had began to think Shuichi may be trying to tell him something with this choice.

 

And if I changed my mind  
A million times  
I wanna hear him say  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah I like it that way

 

He began to decide the only way to make it threw the rest of the song would be just to forget his audience and sing.

 

Any man of mine better walk the line  
Better show me a teasin' squeezin' pleasin' kinda time  
I need a man who knows, how the story goes  
He's gotta be a heartbeatin' fine treatin'  
Breathtakin' earthquakin' kind  
Any man of mine

Let me hear you say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah I like it that way

Any man of mine better walk the line  
Better show me a teasin' squeezin' pleasin' kinda time  
I need a man who knows, how the story goes  
He's gotta be a heartbeatin' fine treatin'  
Breathtakin' earthquakin' kind  
Any man of mine  
You gotta shimmy shake  
Make the earth quake  
Kick, turn, stomp, stomp, then you jump  
Heel to toe, Do Si Do  
'Til your boots wanna break  
"Til your feet and your back ache  
Keep it movin' 'til you just can't take anymore  
Come on everybody on the floor  
A-one two, a-three four  
Hup two, hum  
If you wanna be a man of mine, that's right  
This is what a woman wants...

 

Yuki finished the song and sat back down at the table, Shuichi sitting next to him, beaming.

The table was quiet, he had known he couldn’t sing…

“Yuki have you ever considered a career in music?” Tohma asked him.


End file.
